Blog de usuário:Victor damiãoRS/Melhor Material em Quadrinhos desta Semana: 7-11-16
Victor damiãoRS (discussão) 17h13min de 22 de novembro de 2016 (UTC) ---- As pessoas costumam falar sobre os melhores arcos, desenvolvimentos e capas da história. Aqui está o outro melhor material que você pode ter perdido. Todas as semanas, damos uma olhada em algumas das coisas mais bizarras, excitantes e francamente únicas que acontecem nos quadrinhos. Confira nossas escolhas das coisas estranhas e malucas que não devem ser negligenciadas a partir dos lançamentos desta semana. Pode haver alguns spoilers minúsculos à frente. Batman # 10 Momento mais doloroso 5521108-2+bm10.jpg Batman está determinado a obter informações de Bane. A última briga principal que eles resultaram no Cavaleiro das Trevas ter quebrado suas costas. Bane não está mais na droga Venom que melhora a força, mas isso certamente parece ter tido um dano. Deadpool and the Mercs for Money #5 Deadpool e os Mercenários por Dinheiro Tradução Livre Melhor razão de cada trabalho deve ser ter um departamento de RH 5521123-3+dpmerc5.jpg Deadpool e os Mercs estão lutando contra uma organização maligna com algum músculo contratado. O chefe do mal começa a falar sobre a vida ser um ciclo sem fim "usando um orifício para polpa de alimentos, outro para excretá-lo de volta ao mundo mais e mais, até que nós estamos sufocando em nossa própria sujeira. Parece que esta não é a primeira vez que ele fala sobre seu próprio excremento. É preciso haver regulamentos sobre o que está sendo dito em torno do local de trabalho. Green Arrow #10 Arqueiro Verde #10 Melhor Remate a uma Arma Clássica 5521127-4+ga10.jpg Se você vai ser um arqueiro em um mundo cheio de meta-humanos, você precisa ter um ou dois truques na manga - ou em sua aljava. Green Arrow (Arqueiro Verde) costumava ter alguns na antiga continuidade, e é ótimo vê-lo usar a velha flecha de luva de boxe novamente. Melhor maneira de parar todos de beber veneno em uma festa 5521132-5+ga10b.jpg Quando um grupo de pessoas está em uma festa em um quarto grande, as conversas ficam bem alto. Quando se descobre que um assassino colocou veneno no champanhe, Black Canary (Canário Negro) usa seu grito para fazer com que todos parem de beber. Champions #2 Campões #2 Melhor razão para ter um Synthroid em sua equipe 5521138-6+champs2.jpg Os Campeões estão se conhecendo. Eles apenas descobriram que Viv, filha dos Visões, tem wifi incorporado no sistema do seu corpo. Algo assim seria útil, especialmente se você estiver acampando no deserto. A senha é "evenanandro1dcancry". Nailbiter #26 Roedor de Unhas #26Tradução Livre A pior maneira de acordar 5521160-8+nailbiter26.jpg Imagine caminhar pela rua e ser puxado para um beco escuro. A próxima coisa que você sabe, você acorda com algum gajo selvagem mastigando suas unhas. A razão pela qual esse sujeito foi agarrado foi porque ele mastigou as unhas. Nailbiter (Roedor de unhas) não pode resistir mastigar unhas e mastiga os seus próprios. Em outras palavras, se você mastigar suas próprias unhas, é melhor você parar imediatamente. Superman #10 Melhor Pai da Parada 5521164-9+super10.jpg Criar filhos não é um trabalho fácil. Ser um super-herói e ter filhos tende a adicionar um conjunto diferente de problemas. O filho de Batman, Damian, decidiu sequestrar Jon Kent. Isso não foi muito bem com o Superman. Melhor Soco no Intestino 5521168-10+super10b.jpg Estar perto de Damian requer muita paciência. Ele não tem filtros e diz qualquer coisa para tentar obter uma reação de outros. Quando ele empurra Jon muito longe, o resultado é um bom soco no intestino. Isso é algo que muitos provavelmente quiseram fazer ao longo dos anos. Spidey #12 Melhor Beijo 5521171-11+spidey12a.jpg Às vezes, a sorte de Parker não é tudo ruim. Peter foi para o regresso a casa com Gwen Stacy, e eles compartilharam um momento terno após a dança. Melhor Homenagem "Spider-Man No More" 5521180-12+spidey12b.jpg Em 1967, Amazing Spider-Man #50 (o Incrível Homem-Aranha). A imagem de seu traje no lixo tem visto várias homenagens ao longo dos anos. Não se preocupe com este momento. Ele está jogando fora um traje que foi rasgado enquanto lutava contra o Sinister Six (Sexteto Sinistro). Josie & the Pussycats #2 Josie e as Gatinhas # 2 Melhor exemplo de uma luta de travesseiro sério 5521184-josie2a.jpg Muitas vezes, quando vemos lutas travesseiro retratadas, eles são divertidas e alegres. Às vezes, eles ficam um pouco nervosos. Melody deixa claro que ela leva a sério e que este não é um "Archie Andrews Fantasy".(Fantasia de Archie Andrews). Melhor reação excessiva aos doces livres 5521186-josie2b.jpg Jogar um show em um clube skeezy tem a sua quota de perigos. Quando Melody pegou um pedaço de doce livre, Josie bateu para fora de sua mão, assumindo que era a metanfetamina dada no clube. Melody começa se assustar que ela agora vai ser uma viciada. Valerie aponta que ela tem certeza de que era apenas um doce. Green Lanterns #10 Lanternas Verdes #10 Melhor Juramento para um Novo Majenador de Anel de Poder 5521192-13+gls10.jpg Nós vimos os membros da Tropa dos Lanternas Verde, a Tropa Sinestro, e outras tropas recitarem juramentos ao energizar seus anéis. Há um novo Lanterna Fantasma, e ele está feliz em dizer o novo juramento. Occupy Avengers #1 Vingadores Ocupam #1 tradução Livre Melhor perspectiva sobre como os bandidos se vêem 5521193-14+occupy1.jpg É bem provável que ninguém queira pensar em si mesmo como um vilão. Alguns disseram que todo mundo é o herói em sua própria história. Obviamente, isso nem sempre pode ser o caso. Flintstones #5 Pior slogan da campanha 5521199-15+flint5.jpg Há uma eleiçăo em andamento na Bedrock Middle School. Ralph, o valentão tem um slogan muito podre. Embora, ele pode trabalhar para ele, já que ninguém quer ter sua carne perfurada. Isso é por esta semana. Deixe-nos saber nos comentários abaixo o que outros Melhores Materiais em quadrinhos você cavou esta semana passada. Se você quiser participar ou sentiu que perdemos algumas outras melhores coisas, contribua, compartilhe conosco. Certifique-se de sempre olhar para as melhores coisas e sempre ter a certeza de resistir de perfurar a carne de alguém eheh. Não é uma coisa educada a fazer. Categoria:Posts de blog Categoria:Melhores Materiais em Quadrinhos das Semanas Categoria:Novidades Categoria:Batman Categoria:Bane Categoria:Canário Negro Categoria:Damian Wayne Categoria:Viv Categoria:Jon Kent Categoria:Homem-Aranha Categoria:Gwen Stacy Categoria:Josie e as Gatinhas Categoria:Roedor de Unhas